Sally's Song
by Xardogn
Summary: Sometimes in love and friendship, more than one person is affected by your decisions. And it is often from the one who stays silent. pairings: Spiritshipping, but don't be fooled. use of dub names
1. Chapter 1

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_that feels like tragedy's at hand_

_and though I'd like to stand by him, _

_can't shake this feeling that I have._

* * *

"And that's game!" The announcement went out and a great cheer rose up from the spectators.

"Yeah!" Jaden pumped his fist into the air as the rest of his dorm and friends rushed downwards to gather around him and offer thier congradulations. "That was a fun duel!" He shouted at his oppenent, who looked rather sullen.

"Jaden! Over here!" He saw Alexis waving her hand and he pushed his way through the massive wall of people, getting a hand in his face.

"Aha…I sure know how to draw a crowd, don't I?" Jaden laughed and turned to his friends. It was only Alexis and Syrus-too short to be seen over everyone-for right now but he could see everyone heading this way, especially what he wanted the most-the head of teal hair bobbing around.

"That was a great duel big Bro, I knew you were gonna win the tournament, even though they kinda sprung it on us last minute…" Syrus said.

"Haha, thanks Sy. I'll bet if we didn't have to face off you would've gone straight to the top!"

"Stop being so mean Jaden, I'll beat you one day!" He huffed at Jaden then turned to Jesse and Hassleberry, who had finally made thier way to him.

"I see you passed the test with flying colors," Jesse smirked as they greeted each other with matching smiles.

"Did you ever doubt me? It was nothing!" Jaden said, brushing off the praise and slinging his hand around Jesse's shoulder. The crowds of students were getting worse now that everyone was done celebrating and starting to wander around in search of their friends. A sea of red, yellow, and blue everywhere made it hard to hear or see anything that was going on.

"I think we should get out of here Jay, its gettin' pretty crowded and I can't breathe. Why don't we go celebrate or something?" Jesse started tugging the Slifer towards the exit in the stadium and Jaden wasn't in a hurry to disagree with him at all. Getting out of the stuffy classroom and hanging with his best friend? This was the best.

"You're probably just gonna eat everything in sight…" Syrus muttered after them, trailing behind and not wanting to lose him. Jaden heeded nothing else except following the blue vest through the crowd and out into sweet fresh air. Jesse was pulling him so fast he didn't see the black figure until it was too late and they nearly crashed into Chazz full on.

The black haired boy stumbled backwards, nearly falling over if it wasn't for the railing. The peices of paper he was holding went flying as did his cursing at the two of them. Jaden paused briefly, wincing at the chaos. "Sorry Chazz! We're in a hurry!" He shot an apologetic look after him as he kept chasing after Jesse.

Finally, they had made it and the door hissed closed after them. "Whew, THAT'S over…." Alexis sighed, leaning against the wall. Meanwhile Jesse and Jaden were over to the side, snickering about the whole affair.

"Hey, what do you suppose was bothering Chazz so much?" Hasslberry spoke for the first time.

"Well we uh, did kinda run into him…." Jaden gave a sheepish glance to his friend.

"And knocked his stuff everywhere…."Jesse was equally guilty.

"Eh, he'll get over it though. He always gets angry at me running everywhere." Like a flash, he was back to his normal self. "Right. Weren't we gonna head back to the dorms and get some fried shrimp or something?"

"That's what YOU want to do, Jaden!" Syrus said, exploding. "It's always fried shrimp with you, you just need an excuse. No scratch that, you don't even need an excuse, you just stuff your face!"

"First one there gets the first helping!" He shouted and started running.

—

He was GLAD he placed out of this test. He was glad that even demoted as he was, Chazz did not have to suffer what that stupid slacker did. Instead, he watched rather interested from the sidelines. For once, he had no pressure placed upon him and could watch his rival duel as he pleased. And duel he did. It was splendid, as per usual, which of course, only angered him further. He had to perfect at all times, didn't he?

Chazz tried to ignore him and distract himself by doodling all over a peice of paper. It started out first as a pasttime, and then became a nervous habit he picked up and was more then a little ashamed of. It was a good thing he never let anyone close enough to him to see the little scribbles he made all over the paper.

"Stupid…he muttered to himself. Everyone else was crowded around closer to the duel and he was the only one stuck off to the side, more interested in his studying then what was going on.

"And that's the sound of him winning…" Chazz said, as he heard the familiar catch phrase the slacker shouted after every win. He forced himself to stare down at his drawing, which didn't help because it was a drawing of…

Oh god why did he draw that, he didn't feel THAT way about the idiot, why was their a heart over their heads? Chazz covered it up with his hands, looking around but everyone had gotten out of thier seats to go cheer or talk among themselves. Good…he didn't need this, confused as he was himself.

_It's only because he's your rival you feel so strongly, otherwise you don't care. You still like Alexis, remember? _He tried reminding himself, hurriedly gathering up his papers. He needed to go down there and yell at Jaden like usual, but his lip curled in disgust when he saw the now-familiar transfer student talking and laughing with him. Chazz stomped his way down the stairs and out towards the door, only to be knocked over by the blue bullet and his friend, the kuriboh.

"You idiot! What the fuck where you're going!" He yelled as the papers in his hand went flying as he careened backwards. After a moment of regaining his balance, he started desperately gathering the papers back. He couldn't see what he'd drawn on them, not at all! Not him, not that Jesse, not Lexi!

"Sorry Chazz, we're in a hurry!" Jaden called, being dragged off again.

"YOU BETTER BE FUCKING SORRY!" He shouted after him. They were gone before he could say more, which was a pity, but he was more concerned about his papers and the whirlwind his mind was in. Good, they were all there, including….

Chazz took a deep breath before he punched the nearest Slifer in the throat, and shoved his way to the other exit.


	2. Chapter 2

_I fear the worst is yet to come,_

_but does he notice_

_my feelings for him?_

* * *

__Chazz spent the rest of the night staring up at the cieling, earplugs safely in his ears, seeing how his spirits were throwing yet another party he wasn't in the mood for. If any of them got close enough, he swatted them away and kept his eyes fixed above him.

He was acting irrational. It wasn't like him at all. Sure, Jaden was special in the fact that everything he did pissed Chazz off, but that really wasn't it at all. His rival didn't really pay any special attention to anyone, but he always had time to bug the hell out of him. But ever since that Jesse came and made instant friends with him, Jaden had eyes and ears for only ONE person.

His fist balled up and slammed against the wall, resulting in a dull just had to come and fuck EVERYTHING up, didn't you? You and your stupid crystal beasts and…..

"Aggggh!" He turned over on his side and hid himself under the blanket. Thinking about both of them riled him up to no end. What did he see in the stupid blue-haired kid? Probably, he was nice and stupid, and too dumb to realize how horrible a slacker Jaden was. No wait, that was it. They were BOTH slackers, no wonder they clicked. And of course their spirits, but…Come on, I have them too! What makes you two so special?!

"You're being an idiot!" He yelled at himself, and suddenly turned over on his other side, only succeeding in turning himself into a human cocoon. Jealousy was so unbecoming. He couldn't let this overcome him. No….he'd get tired of this soon. Right?

"You're an idiot, you don't care…do you? Just let bygones be bygones." He kept repeating this to himself over and over again, despite the fact that it was getting hard for him to breathe. It wasn't the blanket either. His spirits gathered slowly around him, attempting to comfort as he tried to muffle the sobs coming from his mouth.

—

The next morning wasn't much better. His eyes were all puffy and wierd looking and he was in one of the worst moods he'd been in for ages. Chazz hoped he could blame it on allergies or something, since the trees were in full bloom around here.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Chazz stared over at the drawling voice. Oh great, it was Tori, that blue-haired kid that followed him around for all of the time he was in Obelisk Blue.

"I had a fight with a bear. Mind your own business, dumbass!" He had no time for anyone right now.

"Woah, okay there, Chazz. No need to get mad at you. I just wanted to know what happened to ya." Tori himself was starting to look somewhat angry.

"I hate everyone. And I don't want to talk to them. And that includes YOU." Chazz glared at Tori until he visibly backed down.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave you alone, but I guess that means I shouldn't tell you that your Slifer friends are going to that abandoned well in the middle of the forest later on." Tori raised his eyebrow and smirked at him.

Chazz held his hands up in the air like he was about to strangle him and then just turned around in a huff. Fine. Perhaps he could get a heads up on them. And since they were probably investigating the wierd rumors around the well, if he could solve it before them…the look on the Slacker's face would be amazing.

* * *

"So theres this well, and it supposedly has a vengeful duel spirit in it?" Jesse asked, incredulously, staring at his friend as they walked together down the hallway.

"Yeah! I mean…wouldn't that be cool? To meet another duel spirit or something, and who knows, maybe it could be important!" Jaden sure seemed excited enough, but that was him with anything concerning dueling.

He smiled, trying to push down his inner doubts. "Yeah, it sure sounds amazing, but perhaps we should tell someone about it? Or at least go together."

"Hahah, yeah, that would be the best too. Let's go check it out together!" Jaden raised up his hand. Jesse went to return the favor but instead knocked into a passing obelisk student. "Oh sorry there, watch it!"

The blue haired boy snorted at him, muttering an insult, and flaunted off in the opposite direction. "What's his problem…" Jaden muttered, as Syrus and Alexis walked up to them.

"So I heard that you were going on about the well thing?" Alexis asked, seeming less then pleased.

"Well, it was Jaden's idea, but yeah…we thought since we could see spirits we would go…" Jesse was cut off by a sudden interjection by Syrus.

"You CAN'T big bro! I've been around that area once and well…." He shuddered. "I don't really remember what happened but it was really scary! I probably blanked out for awhile 'cause I woke up in another part of the forest!"

The two of them stared at Syrus, Jesse at least having a bit of doubts. Possession did not sound fun, even if there was a duel spirit around.

"Wow that sounds nasty…."

"Yeah, but even more reason to go! Maybe we can do something about it!" Jaden was eager as ever, even with his friends glaring at him.

"Well at the very least, we're going to Crowler to tell him to do something about it, " Alexis said firmly.

"Not that he will…." the shorter boy muttered. Jaden looked slightly defeated but after a nod and a promise from Jesse that they would go and check it out sometime at least, (since he was curious too) he was back to his normal self.

—-

"What do you mean you won't do anything about it?" Syrus said loudly.

"I'm not going to take the words of some slackers like yourself about some stupid well in the forest." Dr. Crowler wasn't even looking at them them, but had become suddenly fascinated by the papers on his desk.

"I've BEEN there! Come on Jay, help me out here!" The blue-haired boy stared pleadingly at his friend.

"You should listen to him, Crowler. Come on, you should know by now this type of stuff happens at this school." Jaden said. "Besides, we can always go and find out ourselves!"

"No, no, no I said NO!" Crowler nearly shrieked. "I am very busy and you no-goods are disturbing me, so get out! I will not have this foolishness!" He got up from the desk and shooed them until the group was out of the room.

"Well that was downright rude, "Jaden huffed, kicking at the ground.

"I wonder what's got him so worked up? Probably just another of his schemes…" Alexis said thoughtfully.

"Either way, we should get to class soon, I don't wanna be late." Syrus started down the hallway with her.

"Well you guys go do that. Me and Jaden will be hanging out on the roof if you need us!" Jesse laughed and grabbed his friends hand. It was warm and reassuring, and perhaps they could scrape some enjoyment from this day.

They both gave a farewell salute and took off down the hallway, laughing, ignoring Syrus's shouts of vengeance.


	3. Chapter 3

The breeze flowed gently across the rooftop. Coming from the sea, it smelled faintly of salt and forest leaves, cooling the two duelists down as they absorbed the heat from the sun. Jesse sat in his quiet moment, content, until Ruby decided to start a fight again with Jaden's kuriboh, causing the two of them to get up and seperate them.

"Ruby, how many times have I told you to be nice to him?" He could barely speak for laughing, and Jaden was the same. The carbuncle merely squeaked and ran down his arm, vanishing into his deck. She had always been antsy around other peoples spirits, especially after the trapper incident, but perhaps she just saw the kuriboh as a giant fluffy toy.

"Sorry about that, I've been trying to get her to stop." He apologized to Jaden, who didn't seem miffed about it at all.

"It's fine. It's great finally having someone else around who can see spirits!" the Slifer laughed, lying back down on the rooftop.

Yeah, it was. Jesse had to blink the sting of memories out his eyes. Where he came from, people always thought it was odd that he talked to duel spirits, and it was hard explaining to them that these cards he got from Pegasus weren't just cards, but just as real, just as living as they were. The spirits were a family and to someone who didn't know how it worked…it was useless explaining.

"Uh..there anything you want to say?" Jaden had caught him staring.

"Oh, nothing. But yeah, it is. I couldn't ask for any better friends!" The sun was still warm, but quite as welcoming as Jaden's smile was, he'd waited for a long time….

"Yeah! You got me, and Sy, and I'm sure Alexis and the others like you as well.!"

"Haha, I know I do. Though I must say that…Chazz doesnt really. He keeps giving me dirty looks," Jesse said.

"Oh, Chazz? Don't pay attention to him. He's like that to everyone." Jaden pulled himself up as well. "He'll get over it eventually. Besides, you got me as your best friend!"

He raised his hand in the air. Jesse laughed and went through with it, giving him a high five. "I know that. We'll always be there for each other, right?"

The conversation ground to a halt as they both heard the stamping of footsteps which turned out to belong to a rather annoyed Alexis.

"Have you seen Chazz?" She demanded. "He wasn't in class today."

Jesse shook his head.

"Uhhhh no." Jaden shrugged, scratching at his eye. "He's probably just skipping or something."

Alexis folded her arms. It was clear she was worried, though more annoyed by the Slifer's nonchalant attitude at the moment. "No, unlike you, Chazz doesn't skip. He doesn't miss school, unless he's in trouble or he's really sick."

The penny finally dropped, and they got to their feet. "Well, we can check his room, right? Maybe he'll be around there!" The three of them rushed off.

They made thier way to the Slifer dorm, joined along the way by Syrus, who also had not seen or heard anything. Alexis banged at the door, demanding it be opened, only to find it was locked.

"Chazz?" They stuck their heads in the doorway, but the room was empty and dark, and the cranky duelist was nowhere to be found.

"Are you lookin' for Chazz?" A voice said behind them. Jesse turned around to be confronted by the blue-haired glasses boy who he had run into earlier. "He's not there, just saying."

"Well where is he?" Jesse asked. This kid was probably their best bet.

"I told him you guys were going to that well or whatever later on. He seemed really keen on meeting the slacker again, though I don't know why he bothers. Anyway, he took off there awhile ago." He waved his hand in that direction.

Jesse stared in horror at Alexis and Syrus, who both had the same idea. Jaden a bit slow on the uptake, was still questioning the Obelisk student. "Wait, but that's the well that Sy said was….haunted….."

"Big bro we got to go find him before something horrible happens!" Syrus suddenly rushed off into the forest, followed closely by the rest of the group, leaving behind one very confused Tori.

* * *

Chazz was immediately regretting the decision to start wandering in the forest. For one, it seemed to be free reign for his ojamas to annoy him and, though he wouldn't admit it, it was starting to get a bit creepy.

He'd known where that well is, partly because when he was still back in Obelisk blue, he and his cronies had checked it out, but nothing was there.

"God, how many creepy spirit-filled wells does this school need?" He growled, clutching his jacket around himself as a sudden cold breeze blew through.

"It'll all just look like some dumb hoax, and then Jaden will look like an idiot." It was perfect logic. Okay, no it was actually really stupid but he didn't care about being rationaL WHAT WAS THAT.

His ojamas vanished, like the cowards they were and he turned his head to look, but nothing was there. He sworn he had seen some sort of shadowy thing.

_**Are you feeling lost?**_

_****_He suddenly clutched his head, the wierd voice filling his skull until it felt like it would crack. What was that? This wasn't anywhere near the last time he had talked to a spirit….

_**Come over here.**_

_**Come.**_

_**You are lost. I will find you.**_

_****_"No…shut…." His fingers dug into his scalp, trying to drive out the aweful noise. It wasn't that it was loud, but the voice was so large and so silent that he couldn't stand it. The very fiber of his being rattled and Chazz suddenly felt naseous.

Suddenly and unbidden, he got up and started walking mechanically towards a clear spot in the woods. The panic rose in his throat, he was not doing this, he didn't want to, and yet that voice was calling him and dragging him closer.

The voice was done pulling and he stumbled, falling to his knees at the edge. That was probably going to leave bruises later, but he was more concerned with the….presence he could feel at the bottom. It was old, very old, and much more powerful and high level then anything he'd met before.

_**Oh spirit duelist. Come here.**_

"Who are…you?" He gasped out, around the pressure in his mind.

_**I no longer remember, but all things that come to this well are things that people have thrown out. Have you been tossed aside?**_

_****_"I…what are you…." He couldn't think straight, but the pain in his head was lessening, and instead being filled with thoughts. Thoughts of the spirit, of betrayal and suffering…and lonliness.

_**You have, haven't you? You do not even realize it, but I do. The poor child, bound together by so many bonds that it strangles him.**_

The voice was oddly soft now, almost as if it was carressing him and he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He was thinking about Jaden again, dammit, that stupid slacker and his even worse friends, they had….

_**I'll show you.**_

The well seemed to flash and he couldn't tell if it was all in his head or something this spirit was showing him, but he could see Jaden and Jesse on their normal haunt at the roof. Laughing and having fun, relaxing even though they should've been hard at work. Hard at work like him, like they had but….

But Jaden looked happy, far more then Chazz had ever seen him before and that horrible feeling strangled his chest again he was so fucking JEALOUS HE DIDN'T WANT THEM THERE, WHY COULDN'T THAT BE HIM

"It's great finally having someone else around who can see spirits?" Jaden said.

What?

What was he saying?

"You…." Chazz wasn't even keeping up pretenses anymore and the spirits darkness flowed through him, winding through his heart, his eyes, his mind, leaving nothing behind but jealousy and rage.

"You…stupid…" The audio kept fading in and out like a bad radio signal, but he could hear bits and pieces. Enough to know what they were saying.

"Why don't you just admit you love each other already? I….."

""Oh, Chazz? Don't pay attention… He's…to everyone." After that it became all garbled but he could still see them. There they were, the happiest kids in the world, and he was being strangled to death by a spirit and they probably did not even care.

_**Why would they? Look how happy they are.**_

_**Now come.**_

_****_He fell. He fell into the silence, and into the darkness, dropping away from their moment forever.


	4. Chapter 4

"What possessed him to follow us?" Alexis asked, when they finally stopped for breath. "He absolutely hates these sort of things…"

"I dunno, I don't understand the guy." Jaden shrugged, somehow looking chipper as ever. How running through a forest full speed never affected him, Jesse never knew.

"Come on, we got to hurry!" Syrus shouted urgently, and took off without the rest of them.

"Sy, wait!" Jaden called, but it was far too late. "For the love of…wait up, can you!"

"I don't have to! It's over here!"

A trampling of feet later, and the others joined Syrus standing at the edge of the well. The stones were worn off and crawling with ivy and lichen, evidence this place had not been visited for a very long time. A few glances around, but there was no evidence anyone had been around here, not even footsteps.

"I don't….see anyone…"Syrus said, downcast. This was sure to be the place, wasn't it? Jesse wandered around, checking the bushes in case Chazz was hiding inside a couple of them. Jaden meanwhile, was taking the direct approach.

"CHAZZ! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He shouted, the sound fading quickly into the trees.

Minutes passed.

They regrouped and stared at each other, at a loss for words. "Well…maybe he was here earlier." Syrus said, hopefully.

"Are we sure Chazz even went here? I mean, all we have is the word of that Obelisk student," Jesse said.

"That's one of Chazz's fanboys. I don't think he'd lie about stuff like this." Alexis glanced around again. "Still, something seems off about all of this."

They all nodded in agreement. It was as if a strange silence permeated the clearing. It was not quite evil, but rather a touch of something that set their hair on edge.

While their backs were turned, a strange sound started to emanate from the bottom of the well.

"Um guys….did anyone bother checking inside the well….."Syrus said slowly.

Jesse slowly turned around and stepped to the edge, Jaden with a hand on his jacket so he didn't fall in.

At first, it looked dark but the longer he stared, the more he could see. And slowly, a shape began to appear, cloaked by a dark jacket.

"CHAZZ!" He shouted once it became clear. "He's in the well!"

The ground shook, rocking the group backwards as the evil air began to rise. This time, however it was visible, and the transfer student scrambled away from the dark tendrils pouring itself out of the well. No one made a sound-no one could make a sound, as the force kept rising and rising. It seemed as thick as tar but could not take an actual form, at least not until a hand grasped the edge of the well and pulled itself up.

Jesse wanted to say something but he was frozen like the rest of them. Chazz slowly climbed out of the well, bit by bit, shedding the pieces of darkness all over the forest. He stood up fully, ignoring the rips in his clothing and the blood trickling down from various wounds. He looked, needless to say, something like a zombie.

The voice that came out of his mouth was not human either. It was HIS voice but….there was a horrible edge to it that the boy normally never had.

**"Well, look who decided to show up…"**

The group stared at him in horror. Chazz's eyes were dead, and he didn't even seem to feel the pain as he limped forward towards Jaden.

**"The almighty king, come to visit his loyal subject, how nice…"**

Jaden looked about as clueless as Jesse felt. "Um Chazz, you sound kinda weird. You sure you're okay? I mean you're…bleeding and y'know..acting kinda weird…"

**"Weird? I've been sitting in a well, all day, listening to nothing but your ****_LIES_****, and you have the nerve to ask….if I'm okay. What you should really be worried about…is yourself."** Chazz growled, grabbing Jaden's wrist in a painful grasp.

Jaden yelped, trying to twist himself out, but Chazz seemed to have gained strength from the shadowy thing possessing him.

"Chazz, let me the hell go!" He was pulled upright. Jesse sprung up as well, rushing to help his friend, but the look on both of their faces made him stop. Jaden was desperate, and more then a little confused, and in Chazz's eyes was something…odd. He looked angry, his face twisted in a way that none of them had seen.

_Was he…jealous?_

**"You don't even want to duel me? How sad. The great Jaden Yuki always loves a duel against a strong opponent. I'm SORRY I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH FOR YOU."** Jesse winced. Those last words carried more weight in them. These must be his true feelings, brought to light by whatever was in the well.

"Big bro, Big bro! Are you okay?!"

"What is that thing?"

There were shouts over to the side, but Chazz was not listening. He focused in on only his prey and Jesse had to do something, that was his friend and he was the only one close enough.

"You want a duel, I'll duel you!"

Both of them turned their heads. Jaden shook his head but Jesse held up a hand. "Jaden, that thing isn't Chazz. I'm not sure what happened to him in the well, but this is all wrong. You let him go, and duel me!" The last sentence he shot at the possessed boy, not sure whether he would accept or not.

In contrast, the rival seemed to be quite pleased with the offer, his lips cracking into a wide smile.

**"Well now, Jaden's little boyfriend offering himself up? How sweet. Looks like I can crush you from here to Sunday, right now!" **The shadow's under Chazz's eyes grew darker, and Jesse swallowed hard.

"Jesse, don't, I can duel him-" He grabbed the Slifer's jacket and shoved him towards the others, holding up the arm with his duel disk.

"Come on, don't leave me hanging," He said slowly. Jesse had to do this quickly, Chazz didn't look in very good shape, and he wasn't all that sure about the thing in the well either. Syrus had been right and Crowler was an idiot for not sealing it off.

Chazz silent stood there, but his duel disk set in the ready position, counting up Life Points. Jesse mirrored him, waiting to see if he took the first move or not.

He did not, so Jesse drew his hand first.

"Game set. I set one card in defense position and place one face down. Your turn." He was relying on his emerald tortoise's defense points here, and right now, it was better to wait and see what was happening. Nothing about this duel, or Chazz, was normal. Was he even still playing the same cards?

**"I draw. I play the magic card Frontline Base which allows me to special summon a level four union monster from my hand. I summon Y-Dragon Head with this effect, and normal summon Z-Metal Tank as well."** Chazz's voice was very clinical, unlike his normal passion-filled duels. It made Jesse even more worried for his-Jaden's friend.

**"With this, by removing them both from play, I special summon YZ-Tank Dragon!"** He raised his hand, and the giant hologram rose from the ground, lightning crackling around the edges. The air snapped around him, and he involuntarily took a step backwards. This wasn't a hologram, was it?

**"Are you paying attention?"** Jesse's head snapped back to Chazz, who was grinning. **"If I discard a card, my tank's effect makes your little monster go bye-bye." **He shoved a card into his graveyard and his defense was destroyed.

"Yeah, but since it was a crystal beast, it gets reformed in my magic and trap zone." Jesse called out, pointing at the green crystal that reformed.

**"What the hell EVER, that doesn't matter, because now my tank's attacking you. DIRECTLY."** The black-haired boy let out a maniacal laugh and sent the tank rumbling towards the crystal duelist. Jesse bit his lip. This wasn't his style but he needed to wrap this up quickly. "I activate Negate Attack!"

A laser shot out of his card and the rumbling of his tank stopped, much to the possessed Chazz's dismay. He let out a growl and set one card face down, ending his turn. Jesse drew again, too worried about that feeling of realness to pay much attention to the face down. "Okay, I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, in attack mode!" Another blue crystal appeared in his magic and trap zone, but the glint in Chazz's eye caught his gaze.

**"I activate my trap! Ring of Destruction!"** The face down card slowly flipped up to reveal a spinning ring, which descended quickly on the tank. **"FACE WHAT YOUR FEELINGS HAVE WROUGHT!"**

Shit, he really needed to activate that, he had to reach it before it went off-

The bomb exploded, catching both of them in the blinding blast.


	5. Chapter 5

_and will he see_

_how much he means to me_

_i think its not to be_

* * *

One day.

Both of them had been taken to the infirmary, neither of them had had woken up. Of the two, Chazz had taken more damage, having been closer to the blast and also from his previous injuries. The nurse was unsure as to why the two hadn't woken up, since while serious, Jesse's and Chazz's wounds were far from life-threatening.

Two days.

Jesse had shown some signs of life, but Chazz was still as silent and stiff as a board.

Three days.

Still nothing.

Four days.

By this time Jaden had gotten sick and tired of waiting and decided to take matters into his own hands. This whole deal had given him some weird mixed feelings and he couldn't really figure out where the blame laid. So, he did what he did best and ignored it until he could at least talk to one of them and figure out what the hell was going on.

If, of course, either of them could wake up. Chazz, like normal was perfectly still and to be honest, after the display of power by the well, he was more then a little scared of his self-proclaimed rival. Instead, he went over to Jesse's side, who looked normal, excepting the injures.

"Hey Jesse, you going to wake up some time?" He asked softly, poking his friend on the shoulder. The only response was a small snuffling noise. Jaden poked his arm harder. Still nothing. Perhaps this wasn't the right way to go about it. He brought his face in closer to the blue-haired boys, close enough that Slifer's breath hit his skin and sat there for a minute.

"Figures you have to come and this stuff happens…what a welcoming…" Jaden muttered, and then even softer "Please wake up."

_Please? You're my friend._

"And sorry I got you dragged into this, I mean Chazz or whatever that thing was just wants me, so you didn't have to do that, okay? So don't do it again. It's my fight…" What was he even saying anymore? Jesse couldn't hear him and the lump in his throat wouldn't leave him.

"So uh…wake up please, I ran out of cheesy things to say…" He leaned close until his nose was just barely brushed on Jesse's skin and pressed his lips against that face. If things could work like they did in fairy tales, he'd be very happy now, but he hardly expected anything like that.

**"You sure?"** Jaden spun around. That voice was the one they had heard in the well, wasn't it? What was it doing here?! His eyes fell on Chazz's prone form and its eyes were opened.

"Chazz I….no, that's not you, isn't it?" He did not approach, but merely situated himself between Chazz and Jesse in case anything happened.

"**Oh stop it, I can't move with your friend like this." **Chazz-or rather, the thing inside him-rolled his eyes. "**I'll be long gone in a moment."**

"Then why are you here? What do you want?"

**"Whatever he does. I am attracted to rage and jealous, to bitterness and loneliness."**

"Wait, lonely? How could Chazz be lonely? He hates having us around!" He raised his voice but then remembered where he was. It wouldn't be good if someone found his friend like this.

"**You really are dumb, aren't you? Next time pay attention to what people do, instead of what they say." **His eyes closed, almost in defeat. "**This is the last you will see of me. Have fun with your friends."**

Chazz did not move again, no matter how much Jaden stared at him. Behind him however, came another snuffling noise then a rustling of covers. "Jaden…?"

The Slifer spun around, his mood instantly lighting up when he saw the blue-haired boys eyes slowly opening. "Jesse, you're okay!"

Jesse let out a yelp after Jaden practically tackle hugged him to the bed. "Hey ,get off, OW, I'm still healing!"

He shoved his excitable friend off of him, wincing.

"Sorry, I'm just glad to see you're awake!" Jaden couldn't stop grinning at all.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, seriously! How long was I out?"

Jaden had to think for a moment. "This would be the fourth day. Yeah. Three and a half days."

Jesse winced again, this time not from pain. "Really, that long?"

"Yeah…you both kinda took a beating…" Jaden said sheepishly. Jesse sat up, glancing over to the bed that held Chazz. "Has he…woken up yet?"

"Well, sorta?"

"Sorta?"

"Well, he woke up, but HE didn't wake up. That whatever it was in the well that possessed him woke up. And said some stuff about him being lonely and only wanting what Chazz wanted? I don't know it was weird." Jaden waved his hand. "He hasn't moved since, but the good thing is you're okay!"

Jesse returned the smile, though rather weakly. "Yeah, it's all good."

Another hug and Jaden left, shouting down the hallway to his friends about what had happened.

Five days.

The good news of Jesse had spread so all his friends visited in the infirmary. He still had to stay a couple more days because of his injuries but thanks to Jaden and the rest he was feeling better. Their duel disks had been banned from the room so now duel spirits, but it was just another thing to look forward to after getting better.

Every time they were there, Chazz never moved.

Jaden kept coming back and back to fill in everything that had happened during the day and Jesse suspected he skipped class too. Either way he was grateful for the company because the room got too silent and depressing when they were gone.

But night came and the lights shut off and it was all quiet. Jesse stared at the ceiling for awhile before finally opening his mouth.

"You woke up when I did, didn't you?"

There was silence for a good while more. "Is it that fucking obvious?"

"No, not really, I just guessed."

Chazz shifted so his back was to Jesse, movements slow and sluggish from the beating he had taken. "What the hell is it to you?"

"I..nothing, but I'm sure they'd love to see you up too!"

The other boy let out a strangled laugh. "You expect me to believe that? I don't need those assholes fawning all over me, got it? I want to rest in peace."

"Fine, have it your way," He said, backing away verbally. Chazz was obviously not in a good place right now, being more crabby then he normally was. What was it Jaden had said about that thing inside him? He mumbled something about loneliness and wanting something but it had been hard to tell. Jaden probably didn't understand it much either, seeing how duel spirits loved to speak in weird ways.

Their beds were close so he could still see the silhouette of Chazz's shoulder, and he could see as the night wore on how it began to shake, first with anger, emotion.

_Oh I know that feeling oh too well. _How many times had Jesse laid in a bed like this and stared at the ceiling and tried his hardest not to cry from how lonely he was? How many times had Chazz done the exact same thing?

He opened his mouth to say something but knew better. The black-haired boy was not someone to take empty words from someone he barely knew, but he had to do something. Jesse slowly, very gently as to not startle him, sat up and set a hand down on his shoulder.

Chazz twitched, but otherwise didn't move from the spot. As much as he was bursting with words, Jesse knew he couldn't properly express what he wanted to convey. "I…understand."

A switch flipped in Chazz and he couldn't hold the tears in anymore. He never turned, and barely made a noise other then muffled chokes, but Jesse sat there, his hand comforting him as he cried.

Jesse wasn't sure when he had stopped but the sun had risen.


	6. Chapter 6-Final

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_in their enthusiastic cloud_

_try as I may it doesnt last_

* * *

It was a few days later that either of them were able to even leave the infirmary, and the nurse made sure of that. No matter how many times Chazz tried to sneak out, she would drag him straight back in again and threaten to handcuff him to the bed.

Fortunately before she made good on that promise, they were free, and Jesse took Chazz to meet up with the gang again, before he could wander off and do something else really stupid. Jaden quickly commented on the fact that Chazz was wearing an eyepatch, and a fast dodge was the only thing that prevented the Slifer from getting one as well.

"Just because I was shoved down a well doesn't mean I still can't beat you slacker!" He yelled as he chased his rival around. Jesse supposed that was their way of making sure the other was okay, since that attitude made up for a majority of their interactions. It was hard to tell, not knowing either of them, but Chazz hadn't acted this animated in all the time Jesse was there with him and Jaden looked a lot happier as well.

His feet were light again, and so was his mood. This was all he needed, to be back with his friends again, both real and spirit kind. Smiling he broke into the fight, attempting to pry Chazz off of Jaden's head and ending up a giant tangled mess.

"Well thats certainly a great way to start off the day." Alexis stared at them all, the smirk on her face clearly showing they were all idiots.

"Ahaha, sorry, it's not my fault Chazz is so affectionate!" Jaden laughed it off. He gained another cuff to the head for that remark.

"Affectionate, my foot! I'd send you down these stairs if I could!"

"Please Chazzy, you couldn't if you try!"

"_WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAY THAT TO THE FLOOR?_"

By that time Jesse had finally managed to pry Chazz off of his friend and they went all their separate ways. His heart started speeding up when the two of them were alone, though he couldn't figure out why.

Jaden's constant visits were one of the reasons Jesse could stick through his hospital stay so well. It wasn't unlike that time they spent on the roof, when he felt so warm on the inside. They were both masters of saying a bunch of things without talking at all, and it filled up the silence between them so easily. So easily in fact that he could barely remember their hands brushing together, the feel of the skin, and perhaps wanting to lean in closer, to find out if he was a warm as his spirit…

But it wasn't the place for it. Jesse shook his head and paid attention as well.

"…but Crowler went and sent me to detention anyway, even when I said I hadn't done it! I mean come on. I know he has it in for me but he doesn't have to try so hard!" He huffed.

"Well maybe you should stop giving him excuses." Jesse said.

"Yeah right, he'd just find a way anyway."

"Suit yourself."

They walked in silence for a little while longer, Jesse growing more and more tense. It wasn't that he was scared of Jaden, but something else. Something he'd never felt before and swore he wouldn't. Besides, its just a friendship thing, no use ruining it for something like..that. He'd seen what it had done to Chazz and wondered what the appeal behind this brown-haired duelist that could strike up such a chord in anyone.

_Would you be willing to stick around and let me find out?_

Jesse stopped suddenly. "Look Jaden, I have to tell you something, okay? But um…tomorrow. I'll tell you tomorrow, you got that?"

He suddenly rushed off before he could take back those words, leaving a very confused Jaden in his wake.

* * *

Why, why WHY, did he do that?

It was so dumb, no matter how much his crystal beasts reassured him he would be fine and not being an idiot, Jesse couldn't imagine what possessed him to think about saying something like that.

_Ha, maybe I got possessed by a spirit just like Chazz…._

If it were that simple, he would take it. Jesse sat down and dragged his fingers through his bushy hair. It was dark out and he could barely see, but the fresh air was good for clearing ragged and confused minds.

"You're real pathetic sometimes, you know that."

He looked up slightly, and who else would it be other then the duelist in the tattered jacket. "There a reason you're being rude?"

He thought they had a moment where they understood each other, but clearly he was mistaken.

"You just gonna prance around like that, or do I have to kick you again?"

"What are you talking about?"

Chazz's one good eye glittered in the night. "You know perfectly well what the hell I'm talking about. I know what you two are _LIKE." _

"I-you got the wrong-"

"Do I?!" He leaned down close to Jesse's face. Uncomfortably close. He backed up into that rock thing on the school grounds.

"What's gotten into you, Chazz? Did you get possessed again, or something?"

"Ha! That wouldn't change shit if I was. Guess you are a coward. You do love playing tricks after all." Chazz glared at him a little longer, as if trying to pick out the exact spot on Jesse's face that made him so angry, and then stood up with a rustle.

"I'm done wasting my time here. Go back to your worthless pondering." A swish of a coat later, and Chazz had all but blended into the darkness.

Jesse sat there for a second, stunned by the sudden appearance. Now he got why Jaden was so confused by the rival duelist: he'd never met anyone who was so incomprehensible in his mannerisms. What even was the point of all of that, except to spur Jesse into anger?

_Wait a minute…_

Jesse scrambled up, nearly tripping over his own feet. "Are you really content on playing the villain?"

If he squinted hard enough, he almost saw one of the moving shadows pause, and then continue on.

* * *

Jaden was waiting for him there the next day, just as planned. Jesse's stomach was on a clear line to eat itself right there and then, but if it hadn't been for his nightly encounter, the teal-haired duelist was unsure if he'd be able to be here.

And yet there he was, in the radiance of the entire sun, as casual and carefree as he wished they could be, and Jesse looked down at his hands again. "Will we ever…end up together…."

There was only one way to figure it out.

* * *

To tell the truth, Chazz didn't know why he'd said all of that last night to Jesse. He'd just been having a peaceful stroll-in the middle of the night, in the back alleys of the campus-and had happened upon the idiot.

It was easy to tell what was on his mind, what with all the stupidly meaningful glances between them. Really, for anyone but those two, it was easy to see what was going on, and it was only a matter of time.

Which is why he had dragged that drawing out again.

The silly one he had made when he was distracted. The one where he adorned him and his rival with horrible, secretly delicious hearts. (If hearts could describe this feeling, anyway.) Maybe, in some dregs of his mind, it was a good idea to shove it towards the slacker and hope he finds it.

He had no idea how these things worked.

Chazz looked up and saw a flash of brown and red through the slight mess of students. Quickly now, he had to get there before Jesse gathered up the courage to do anything. He slowly walked, getting faster as he went closer. With his gaze entirely focused on Jaden, it was no surprise that an Obelisk student came straight out of nowhere and decked him.

His deck and duel disk went flying as he crashed over onto the ground. The Obelisk student started yelling at him, only to figure out who he'd knocked down. Chazz swept away any apologies the student had with a few choice swear words and desperately started gathering up his cards again.

His duel spirits let him know very clearly how much they were displeased, so it wasn't that hard, but time consuming, like playing 52 card pickup where each card was able to yell at the volume of a small air horn.

"There, you're back, now shut up!" He whispered, his fingers closing around the last one. The cool piece of metal secure in his hands, he looked up, only to fall back in horror, when he saw what was happening over at where Jaden was hanging out.

Jesse was already there and they were talking, their voices too low to make out. But it wasn't bad, they both were smiling and he saw expressions on both of their faces he'd never seen anywhere else.

_Truthfully, did you ever like me?_

_I guess not, if you can't ever look at me that way, or bother to see if i was._

His feet stayed frozen in place as he saw Jesse ask something in a low whisper, and Jaden respond by pushing closer, awkwardly, so slowly, and finally kissing.

The look of joy that spread over their faces. The way their hands linked and clasped together, wanting more and more to touch each other.

The way the world melted away around them.

_Had you not spoken to him..._

The two of them had heard a sound of a large scuffle over to their left, and broke away to see who had caused it, but when they had gone to look, nothing was there.

* * *

**Is there a reason you came back?**

"It's all my fault, isn't it, you dumbass? Had none of that happened, had I not been STUPID enough to talk to him, don't you think it could've ended differently?" He was beyond words, and beyond anger at this point.

**I did nothing more then finally allow you to express your rage.**

**You poor child. Had you not seen how this was going to go earlier?**

**I pity you.**

"A stupid spirit in a well, and you're the one who pities me? How fucked up are you?!" Chazz kicked a few stray pebbles in the well, for it would do nothing but alleviate some suffering.

"Do you even know anything? I was going to. I was going to do it, but I can't!" He fell softly onto the ground, nails digging and making tiny welts in the dirt.

**Do you truly feel that way?**

"You're the spirit, you know what I felt."

**True. But now, what do you feel?**

"Nothing."

Silence.

"It's scary."

**I know.**

Pieces of paper slowly drifted down into the seeping darkness. If he tore these hearts up, would it be enough to make him feel something?

"Why can't I feel anything? I hate everything about both of them."

**Perhaps you don't define yourself by others feelings for you.**

**Or perhaps you're like me.**

"How so?"

**You've lost that part of yourself after too much trouble.**

The silence could cut skin if it wanted to.

**It's scary.**

The final piece laid in his hand, a delicate little thing. Chazz slowly tipped it over and watched it drift down to its resting place.

"I know."

* * *

_No I think not_

_it's never to become _

_for I am not the one_


End file.
